Better Days
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Batgirl saves Detective Montoya from a fate worse than death. This is essentially a post-Batman: The Animated Series story (so Gordon knows about his daughter's 'hobby'). But I suppose it could fit into the pre-Oracle days in the comics as well. This was originally posted to some Yahoo groups and other sites on 19 November 2001


Better Days

by

John O'Connor

Disclaimer: Batgirl, Catwoman, the Joker, etc are owned by DC Comics and Time/Warner. Batgirl was created by Gardner Fox and Carmine Infantino. Renee Montoya was created by Sean Catherine Derek, Laren Bright and Mitch Brian. Catwoman was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane. The Joker was created by Bill Finger, Bob Kane and Jerry Robinson. Harvey Bullock was created by Archie Goodwin, Doug Moench, Howard Chaykin and Don Newton. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Note: This is essentially a post-"Batman: The Animated Series" story (so Gordon knows about his daughter's 'hobby'). But I suppose it could fit into the pre-Oracle days in the comics as well.

Summary: Batgirl saves Detective Montoya from a fate worse than death.

* * *

Detective Renee Montoya groaned and opened her eyes. The lights above her stabbed right through into her brain. The pain was incredible. This was not one of her better days...

As she tried to get up, Renee discovered her ankles and wrists had been secured. She had been shackled to a table of some kind. What the hell happened?

She remembered entering an old warehouse in the mostly abandoned industrial district on a typical sultry summer night in Gotham. She and her partner, Harvey Bullock, were responding to a silent alarm. She went through the front while Harvey lumbered around the back of the building.

Inside the dark structure, she had seen flashlight beams near one of the loading docks. As she crept up there...

That was all she remembered. Someone must've knocked her out. Her head was throbbing but she could feel an even more tender area behind her left ear.

Where was Harvey?

She felt a breeze and glanced down her body. She was naked! Someone had stripped her and tied her down on this table. But who?

And where the hell was Harvey?

Chills unrelated to the drafty room ran up her spine. She heard a low tittering that grew into a maniacal howl. _The Joker! Oh please God, no! Not him!_

"Ah. Wakey-wakey, Detective. You are awake! Oh goody! Now we can have some fun!" the white-faced psychopath exulted. He laughed again, a bone-chilling sound as he patted Renee's flat stomach.

"You know, Renee... May I call you Renee? Ever since my trusted and reliable Harley took off with that tree-hugging dyke, Ivy, I've been so lonely..." The Joker loomed over her with a sad-faced expression.

"Wh...what are you going to do?" Renee asked. She cursed her quivering voice.

"Oh, I thought we might have a little fun. What say, Toots? Wanna play 'Hide the Weiner'?"

"God, no! Joker, look, you don't want to..."

"What? Rape you? Will I be in even worse trouble? I've killed hundreds, dearie. And they always send me back to Arkham. And I always get out. One little rape is gonna change that?" Laughing insanely, the Joker cavorted around the room, throwing his clothes from him. "And if I kill you, then who's to say I even did you?"

As that horrible white skin was exposed, Renee shuddered. How could this happen to her? God, this was worse than her most horrible nightmare...

* * *

Two hours earlier...

Batgirl had picked up a silent alarm signal on the mini-scanner mounted on her motorcycle. The small tracker couldn't nail it down to a specific address. Thanks to a faulty relay somewhere, she had to comb the entire industrial section. On her own.

Everyone else was out of town, apparently. Batman was with the League, Dick was probably boffing his landlady in Bludhaven, Todd was on a date with his little cutey, and even the Huntress was off somewhere.

The Dark Damsel scaled a broken clocktower in a decrepit warehouse to scan the area. Seeing a dark sedan down on a side street, Batgirl dropped to it. It was an unmarked detective's vehicle. And from the nearly empty doughnut box, it had to be Bullock's. Hmm, that meant Renee Montoya was nearby too...

Methodically searching the building, Batgirl found Bullock unconscious near the back. He was bleeding from a minor gunshot wound, if any shot could be considered minor. Staunching the flow, she grabbed the radio on her belt and called the Gotham Emergency Services unit to see to the slovenly detective.

"Take it easy, Harvey. Help is on the way," Batgirl said quietly. He was a loud, boorish slob but there was something about him that she liked. She knew she wasn't alone. Her father had often gone out of his way to keep Bullock on the job. And Detective Montoya requested permanent assignment as his partner.

She turned back to the wounded cop and saw something odd. A long, green hair on the sleeve of Harvey's jacket. Green like... She shuddered at the half-formed thought.

The sirens of the approaching official vehicles distracted Batgirl. As they drew close, Batgirl went to meet the squad cars and the ambulance. An 'officer down' call brought almost the entire police force to the scene. Batgirl smiled in appreciation of the loyalty and camaraderie within the force. Having a father as police commissioner reinforced that appreciation.

After giving a statement to the officer initially assigned to the case, she disappeared into the shadows. Something was wrong, something that most of the people in blue outside forgot in the urgency of helping a brother officer. Renee Montoya was still missing.

Reaching a rooftop, Batgirl pulled her cowl back and ran her fingers through sweat-dampened hair. Her normally bright red hair was darker and straighter from the heat and the humidity.

"Hey, Babs. Taking off the cowl? The Big Guy must be outta town..." That low, sexy voice...

"Hello Selina. I didn't know you were back in town."

Batgirl, Barbara Gordon, turned to see her sometime lover, Selina Kyle, who also went under the name Catwoman. She smiled and admired the spandex-clad body, remembering many nights of lustfully exploring the soft flesh underneath. Selina had also pulled her mask back off her head and shook her long dark tresses.

"Got in today, I was going to call you when I heard the scanner. Figured you'd be out here. Warm night," Selina said as she brushed her long hair back.

"Yes, it is."

"Looking for someone?" Selina said with a purr.

"Actually yes."

"Too bad, I was hoping... Who are you tracking?"

"Renee Montoya. The detective? I think she might be a prisoner of the Joker," Barbara said. "He busted out of Arkham again ten days ago."

"Brr! That freak gives me the heeby-jeebies. He's a lunatic. Batman should just get rid of him once and for all!" Selina hugged herself. "Why do you think she's with him?"

Barbara held up the green strand of hair. "This was on Harvey Bullock. He's been shot and Renee is missing."

"How do you know she's missing? Maybe she's after him," Selina suggested.

"Renee would never leave her partner. She would've been there. The only possible explanation is..."

"She's been taken hostage."

"Or prisoner."

"Montoya! She's that hot little Latino, isn't she? She could frisk me anytime..." Selina smiled.

"God, you're incorrigible, Selina," Barbara chuckled. "Only you could get me to laugh with the Joker out and a friend missing."

"Okay, Babs, if it is the psycho, try the old toy company near the river. I heard a rumor that some nasty son of a bitch was set up there and that it would be wise to stay away."

"Thanks, Selina."

"Hey, it might be some other psycho. Something about this city seems to bring them out..." Selina shook her head.

She took Barbara in her arms and kissed her, her tongue gently probing the redhead's mouth. Barbara's tongue responded almost instinctively.

"No matter who it is, be careful. Okay?" Selina ran her fingers through the still-damp red hair.

"I will. I want some more of that..." Barbara said before pulling her cowl back up and becoming Batgirl once again. She dropped to the street and her bike.

* * *

Landing quietly on the roof of the abandoned toy warehouse, Batgirl looked around for skylights or some other sign of rooftop access. There! A lighted window. Why would there be a light on in an abandoned building?

Straining to peer through the filthy glass, the cowled lady saw a figure apparently dancing around. A shiver ran up her spine when she heard the figure's laugh. It was the Joker!

Finding a loose pane, she managed to pry it up and away from the rotting frame. There was a moment's panic when she felt the slimy glass start to slide from her gloved fingers.

Through the opening, she heard the Joker laughing and talking even clearer. Batgirl decided to observe for a moment. One thing the Batman drilled into all of them was the need to be aware of all that's around. And the last thing she needed was to be caught unawares by one of the Clown Prince's henchmen.

She looked through the gap and saw Renee Montoya strapped down on a table. And the Joker was doing some freaked-out strip tease! He was going to rape her! There was no time to lose.

Batgirl felt inside the frame for the clasp. As she opened the window, it began to squeak from the accumulated rust and grime. She paused and breathed a sigh of relief as the Joker didn't seem to have heard.

Distantly she heard him ranting.

"She's gotta be nuts! Giving all this up for some toxic hotty in a leaf bathing suit! I mean, I know women are supposed to know how to please a woman but really... Once you've had the Joker, how can you even look at any one...?" The white-faced lunatic paused in his little dance.

"Ho-ho! Harley must be Dutch! That's why she's sticking her finger in the dyke! Hee-hee-hee-hee! Well, guess what? I'm sticking more than a finger in. Are you a dyke, detective?" Down to his boxers and t-shirt, he began to prance some more, yelling in a sing-song voice, "Detective Dyke. Detective Dyke. She'll leave no skirt unturned. Detective Dyke.

"Pfft! Those Gershwin hacks had nothing on me! I'm so much more talented, don't you think?" Renee bit her lip and the Joker shoved his face inches from hers, and shrieked, "WELL, DON'T YOU?!"

"I don't!" Batgirl said as she swung feet-first into the Joker, knocking him back from the table.

As the evil clown staggered to his feet, Batgirl jumped and kicked him in the jaw. She followed that with a solid punch, again to his pasty jowl, whipping his head the other way.

"No fair! Joker's gotta get some..." the Joker whined.

"Not tonight, Joker. Maybe one of your boyfriends in the psych ward..." Batgirl evaded a poorly aimed punch and kicked him in the stomach.

Gasping for breath, the Joker said, "I only did that for cigarettes..."

He grabbed his purple tuxedo jacket and aimed his buttoniere at the young superhero. "Here Bat-bitch, have a sniff! Hee-hee!"

Batgirl easily evaded the stream of acid that shot out of the fake flower. "You'll have to do better than that, Joker."

In desperation, the Joker threw his jacket at Batgirl. If furled around her head for a moment and the Joker fled the building.

Batgirl keyed her belt radio and reported the Joker on the loose in his underwear. The dispatcher didn't believe her at first and had to be convinced before getting an APB out.

"Detective? Renee? Are you alright?" Batgirl asked softly.

Blinking back tears, the lovely detective nodded. "Please get me out of this. Out of here."

Once unshackled, the woman could barely stand as sobs shook her frame. Batgirl took her into her arms and held the young detective, whispering that it was okay, that she was safe.

"Please, don't tell anyone?" Renee asked. "You know, about the whole..."

"Our secret. Okay?"

"He said he ki-killed Har-Harvey," Renee said sobbingly, suddenly remembering what had happened earlier. "I saw him shoot Harvey..."

"No, he's okay. The lunatic just winged him. Detective Bullock is at Mercy Hospital. He's fine," Batgirl replied.

"Oh, thank God!" Renee buried her tear-streaked face in Batgirl's shoulder.

Barbara, the girl under the mask, couldn't help being aroused at having a lovely naked woman in her arms. It had been too long.

She mentally slapped herself. "Come on, Detective. Let's get you out of here."

"I can't go out like this," Renee said.

"Of course not." Batgirl scanned the room then picked up the Joker's purple pants and jacket. "Here, at least this will cover you until we find your clothes..."

Pointing to a barrel, Renee said, "Not much chance of that. He tossed them into that barrel. I think it's acid..."

Sure enough, it was a strong corrosive acid. The fragments of Renee's power suit were slowly dissolving.

Off to the side, Batgirl saw something glinting. She retrieved a small leather case that contained the cop's ID and badge. _One less thing to have to worry about,_ she thought.

Turning back to the older woman, Batgirl paused. In the loose jacket, Renee's cleavage was prominent. Her breasts were barely covered. It was actually far more erotic than seeing her nude form strapped to the table.

Shaking her cowled head, Batgirl asked, "Can you ride a bike?"

Smiling briefly, Renee said, "Oh yeah. I rode a Harley for years... But I need to see Harvey."

"Okay, come on. I'll take you home. You might want to change before going to the hospital," Batgirl said.

Arriving at Renee's apartment building, the oddly-dressed duo caught the eye of the doorman but a warning gesture from the detective stopped him from commenting.

In the elevator, Renee began to giggle and Batgirl joined in. Within a floor, they were laughing out loud.

With a quiet chime, the car opened and they were on Renee's floor. She led the way down the hall and into her small one-bedroom flat.

"It's not much, but on a detective's salary, you can't get much in Gotham," the dark-haired woman said.

"It looks cozy," Batgirl offered.

"Yeah, I guess," Renee chuckled softly in reply.

"Detective...Renee? I'm glad you can laugh. I was worried about you," Batgirl said, placing a gloved hand on the purple-sleeved arm.

The detective smiled at her friend, "I've been dealing with these psychos for years. This was a little different but..." She shook her head, "No, it was a lot different. I've never been threatened in such a personal way. Being under fire or having a knife pulled on you is one thing. But that..."

Batgirl stood there unsure what to say. Fortunately, she had never been in any kind of situation like that.

"You don't know what to say. That's alright. I have been in that position with victims' families. It gets easier but it's never easy.

"You know, you don't have to stick around..." Renee stood in the bedroom door, the expression on her face told Batgirl she didn't want to be alone.

"That's alright. I want to see how Harv...Detective Bullock is doing. I'd be happy to give you a ride there."

"Thanks. For all of it. You saved me, my dignity if not my life, back there. I'll never forget it. Give me a few minutes to wash up and put some normal, sane clothes on. Make yourself comfortable."

Batgirl looked around as she heard the water running in the bathroom. The apartment didn't have much in terms of decoration or personal touches. A few pictures on the mantle of a sealed-off fireplace, some books, an old color television and VCR.

Batgirl looked at the pictures. Renee with people who were obviously family for the most part. But there were a couple of her at the beach with another girl, a young blonde. Very pretty pair.

She smiled, obviously this girl knew how to take care of her body. The scared, naked woman she saw in the warehouse was just as well-built as the younger bikini-clad girl in the pictures.

"Goddamn it!"

Batgirl looked up at the shout from the bedroom. "Renee? Are you alright?"

Batgirl dashed into the bedroom to find the partially dressed young woman sitting on her bed, holding a pair of socks and crying. She sat next to the woman and put an arm around her shoulders. "These socks don't match..." Renee sobbed.

"Go ahead. Let it out. I'm right here," the costumed girl said soothingly.

"God, I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong..."

"It's alright, Renee. You were in a horrible situation. Go ahead and cry."

"Well, I've had better days..." she said, trying to lighten the tone. Wiping her eyes and snuffling, Renee shook her head. "I need to go see Harvey. I'll be okay. Just let me get some shoes on."

Batgirl rose to go and Renee said, "Please. Stay here?" Then she smiled weakly, "Big tough cop, huh?"

Batgirl smiled at her and said, "Yes. Yes, you are. You are one of the strongest people in the GCPD. You've had a horrible night. Most people would've folded into themselves by now. Not you though. You are strong. Crying doesn't diminish that. If Harvey or anyone else wants to be a jerk about it, send them to me."

Renee snorted, "Thanks. I think I can take care of them." She pulled on the mismatched socks she'd been holding. "Thank you. Again. You seem to know what to say at the right time."

"Must be those psych courses I took..." Batgirl stopped, afraid she might've given away too much personal information. Trying to change the subject, she picked up a picture on the dresser. It was another shot of Renee with her blond friend.

"She's an old...friend of mine," Renee said. "We were roommates in college and..." Her eyes darted to a night stand furtively.

Batgirl's eyes instinctively followed to see another picture of the two girls. This one was different. They were kissing.

"Uh, that was...um, just a joke picture," Renee said nervously. Batgirl could hear the lie in her voice but said nothing. Partly because she totally accepted Renee's lifestyle buy mainly it was none of her business.

"Okay. Ready?"

Renee stood up and nodded. Batgirl smiled to herself. Renee Montoya was very fetching in a faded pair of jeans, a white t-shirt with a Gotham Knights logo, and white tennis shoes. Maybe she could make Renee her business?

No! Too dangerous. She worked for Batgirl's father. It was bad enough that Selina knew her identity. And Kara.

But it had been so long. The girl behind the mask was lonely. She missed the softness of another woman as they made love. Selina had moved to New York to try and turn over a new leaf. Kara spent so much time helping her 'cousin' in Metropolis that they rarely got to see each other anymore. And the Huntress barely even acknowledged the one night they spent together. Perhaps it was time to take a chance with someone new.

At the hospital, they found out Harvey Bullock was out of surgery and recovering. The admitting ward was crawling with off duty Gotham cops. The rest were combing the city for the escaped lunatic and handling the more mundane work that comprised a cop's life.

Renee gave a terse report to Commissioner Gordon. She promised to detail it in a written report later. Then she went into Harvey's room but he was still sedated and she could only sit and hold his limp hand.

Batgirl saw her father and gave him a more thorough rundown on what had happened. She didn't go into detail about what she saw in the Joker's lair, simply that he had Renee and she was still coping with that and the lie the psychopath had told the detective about her friend and partner.

Gordon nodded, understanding intuitively what the crimefighter left out of her unofficial report. He looked at the girl in front of him and asked, "Take care of her tonight, please. I'm going to order her to go home and I don't think she needs to be alone."

Batgirl agreed with a whispered, "I will, Dad. Thanks."

Finally, Renee agreed, under threat of being dragged there, to go home. She realized that she could do nothing but felt her place was with her partner. The commissioner demanded and the doctors all agreed she should go home and rest.

Batgirl again gave her a ride home. She parked a couple of blocks away, engaged the sophisticated anti-theft system (an alarm as well as a taser-strength electric shock) and walked with the detective.

"Would you like to talk?" she offered when they arrived at the apartment building.

"No, yes, I...I don't... Yes. I'd like to. If you don't mind..."

Upstairs, they sat on the couch and Renee began, "You know, he's a real slob. And a chauvinist. And he's pretty intolerant of just about anyone. He could give Sipowizc a run for his money. You know? But he's my friend. He helped me when most of the Department just looked at me as the token Spic Chick."

"Commissioner Gordon never thought that," Batgirl said somewhat defensively.

"I guess, but I was just a beat cop. He didn't even know me. Harvey pulled me in for special duty and I was able to rise from there," Renee replied.

"As slovenly and disgusting as he is - He farts in closed cars! - he would be maybe the only man for me...if I ever decided..." She stopped and looked at the costumed hero.

"I'm sorry. I lied to you earlier. That girl in the pictures? Her name is Belinda Sawyer. She was my lover. We started in college and stayed together here in Gotham when I tried law school. After a semester, I quit and decided to be a cop. She didn't want to try to handle it and left. She's in Metropolis now, works for the Daily Star and has a nice life with that reporter, Angie Chen.

"I suppose you're shocked? Maybe even disgusted?"

Batgirl shook her head, "No. Well, maybe surprised about Angela Chen but otherwise... For one thing, it's your life. As long as you're happy and not hurting anyone, I think it's great and no one else's business." The redheaded heroine paused as she considered whether to say what she wanted to.

She smiled to herself and said, "For another, I've found more in common with women than men, myself."

"You? The cheerleader of the superhero set?" Renee asked delightedly. "Does your father know?"

Batgirl sat there in shock. Her father? How did Renee know? Or was it a wild guess? She didn't ask about her parents but her father specifically...

"You saved my life tonight. I may have survived that nut's assault physically but I don't know if I'd ever be the same. But even without that debt I can never repay, I'd never betray your secret, Barbara," the older woman promised.

"How did you know? Did I say something? It was the psych classes, wasn't it?" Batgirl asked, realizing denial wouldn't help at this point.

"No. I happened to notice one day, when you came to see your dad, that you had a bruise on your chin. It caught my eye because it marred your face. That night, Batgirl came to a crime scene and I noticed the same bruise. And there are your eyes...such a lovely green... I'm sorry. I don't mean to come on to you. I wasn't..." Renee's voice trailed off and she sat there looking at her hands. "It wouldn't be appropriate. Not with the age difference..."

Pulling her cowl off, Barbara looked at her and said, "My eyes are lovely?"

Renee sniffed and looked up with a small smile, "Yes. They are. So are you."

"Renee, I um... Is there anyone special now?"

"No, like the old song 'Alone again, naturally.'"

"I've always avoided getting involved with anyone. The danger of my identity becoming known and...well, there was a girl I had dated last year. We were just becoming serious when she saw something that scared her about superheroes. She didn't know what I did at the time but I knew it would never work out. So, I've been pretty lonely too," Barbara admitted. "Well, that's not entirely true. There have been a couple of...encounters. Supergirl and I..."

"I thought that was just one of those tabloid rumors with a poorly doctored photo..." Renee said.

"No, the picture quality was horrible but that was Kara and I when she initiated me into the Mile High Club. We kinda drifted a little too close to the Gotham/Keystone City flyway when a Wayne Air Flight passed us," Barbara laughed. "Fortunately, no one believes the crap in those rags."

"Wow. Supergirl. Very hot! Anyone else you care to name?" Renee asked.

"Maybe...if you spill. I can't believe Belinda was your one and only..."

"No, there were some others. I did have a short fling with Sarah Essen. But, don't tell your father please. This was years before they started seeing each other and... Well, I think it's up to Sarah to let him know..."

"Sarah? My turn to say wow. Wow. Alright, between us, right? Well, shortly before she left town, I got involved with the Catwoman," Barbara said.

"Catwoman?"

"Yes. I like to think that's part of the reason she is trying to reform. She left Gotham to get a fresh start."

"You got me beat there, Barbara. Should I call you that in costume?" Renee asked.

"I guess when the cowl is down, it's okay. But please be careful when I'm wearing it. Especially when others are around. Of course." Barbara pulled off her cape and cowl and draped them over the back of the couch.

"So, you never answered my question," Renee said with a sly smile. "Does your father know?"

"About Batgirl? About my lifestyle? About Selina? Well, yes and no." Barbara sat back with an enigmatic smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're the detective. Detect," the redhead teased.

"Barbara, I told you before that I wasn't trying to come on to you. Well, I was. I'm sorry. I shouldn't..."

"Why?" Barbara interrupted. "What's wrong with it?"

"You're interested?" Barbara nodded. "Well, you're so much younger than me. I was in junior high when you were still in diapers..."

"So? We're both adults now. And I have always thought you were very attractive and sexy too. Ever since I first saw you in uniform when I was in high school..."

"God, make me feel really old!" Renee laughed.

"Maybe I can make you feel young," Barbara said softly before kissing Renee.

Their lips met and molded together. They could feel each other's desire just from this close-mouthed kiss. Barbara took it another step and licked Renee's lips. Renee parted them and happily accepted Barbara's tongue.

Touching only with lips and tongues, the two beautiful women already felt a deeper connection. Almost a soulful connection. At that thought, Renee gasped and pulled back.

"What is it, Renee? What's wrong?" Barbara asked alarmed.

"I don't know...don't know how to say it. I felt something that scared me..."

Barbara turned away and said in a quiet voice, "I scared you? I'm sorry, Renee. I didn't mean to. This costume... I'll leave."

As Barbara started to rise from the sofa, Renee caught her arm. "No, please stay. It wasn't...it isn't you. Well, it is but in a good way, I guess. I haven't felt like this in... Well, in too long a time," the lovely cop said.

"Kind of like there's a deeper connection than just sex?"

"Yes."

"I felt it too. And it scares me too, Renee. It really does. But I'm even more scared of not finding out what it is or what it means. Does that make sense?" Barbara asked.

Renee nodded and kissed her gently again. Their arms enfolded each other as they kissed softly and sweetly. The passion was there but controlled as they became attuned to each other.

"Stay with me tonight? Please? We don't have to do anything. I just don't want to be alone. And I know there's no one else I'd rather have with me," Renee asked as she held Barbara to her.

"Try and get rid of me..." Barbara responded with a smile. "And I think I'd like to do something. Like you, I've been alone too long..."

Renee stood and took Barbara's hand, leading her to the bedroom. Once there, she stood indecisively.

Barbara took the initiative by pulling off her gloves and tossing her utility belt to the side, then unzipping the back of her costume. "Selina was the same way," she laughed. "Am I intimidating to women older than me?"

"No, just...overwhelming? Too sexy? Too beautiful?"

"Go on..." Barbara prompted. She started to peal the skin-tight costume off and Renee stared longingly at her.

"I get to find out something no one else knows...what do superheroes where under their costumes..."

Laughing, Barbara said, "In my case, nothing. Too hot this summer."

The dark top was hanging around her waist, her upper body bare to Renee's hungry gaze. After pulling the top out of her waist band and tossing it aside, Barbara leaned over to remove her boots, her dark red hair falling around her head and her breasts pointing to the floor.

Standing, Barbara started to peel her pants off. Renee knelt in front of her and reached up to help. The kevlar-reinforced spandex had kept the scent of Barbara's arousal trapped. It came out in a heady wave which Renee inhaled deeply as she admired the trim red triangle that was revealed. She ran her fingertips through the damp, slightly matted hair.

Barbara pulled the woman to her feet and took her lips in a fiery kiss. As she held the detective close, she slipped her hands under Renee's shirt, gently stroking the strong, soft skin of her back. Her hands slid up to discover what she felt pressing against her bare flesh, no bra. She moaned into Renee's mouth with longing.

Barbara pulled the thin cotton shirt off her new lover and tossed it aside. Renee's skin had a soft warm, brown coloring all over, like a perfect tan. With the dark brown circles and hard nipples capping nearly perfect breasts, her future lover was one of the most exciting women Barbara had ever seen.

And she wanted Barbara.

The young woman pressed her hard nipples into Renee's equally stiff nubs, rubbing them back and forth. The delicious friction arousing both women even more.

"Oh God, Barbara," Renee moaned.

Kissing the other woman, Barbara renewed her oral explorations. She wanted to know every facet of this lovely creature. And, at this moment, she wanted to please this woman more than she had any of her other lovers.

Practically fused together along their upper bodies, Barbara shoved her leg against the tight crotch of Renee's jeans. The Latina was almost on fire! Sliding her hands down to cup the round, denim-clad cheeks, Barbara found herself moaning into Renee.

Finally, she broke the kiss and looked deep into the woman's brown eyes, "Renee, I want to please you. I want to be inside of you. I want to taste you."

Kneeling, the redheaded crimefighter opened the crotch of the woman's jeans and began to peel the skintight pants down. Barbara smiled when Renee's panties became tangled in the jeans. _One less obstacle,_ she thought happily.

Once past the woman's hips, the jeans fell and pooled at her feet. Barbara was eye level with the thick, black fur at the apex of Renee's thighs. The aroma was intoxicating.

Barbara leaned in and nuzzled the wet mound, the hot and soft tissue an erotic thrill against her mouth and cheeks. Once she had thoroughly wetted the lower part of her face, she began to kiss the outer labia, first with closed lips and then with her nimble tongue. Her hands slid around and gently kneaded the soft cheeks of the woman's round ass.

Renee held the girl's face to her, her fingers twined in the long red hair, as Barbara brought shivers of passion to her. It had been too long... And the woman's tongue was like some kind of wonderful magic. Another shudder took her and she threw her head back groaning.

Barbara was finally tasting the woman she had desired since she was a teenager, and she couldn't be happier. She delved as deep as she could into Renee's hot, wet sex, savoring every drop of her sweet passion. She felt the walls of the woman's vagina tighten around her tongue and knew it wouldn't be long.

Tightening her hold on Renee's ass to help hold her up, Barbara rubbed her nose lightly across the tip of the woman's hard clitoris once. That, combined with the wonderfully intrusive tongue, was all it took for Renee to scream out her climax.

As the waves of erotic pleasure washed over her, Renee leaned heavily on her new love. Her legs almost gave way and Barbara's strong grip on her hips helped keep her from keeling over.

Finally, she shook one last time then pulled the pretty girl up to her. She took Barbara's mouth in a torrid kiss of passion and gratitude.

The Hispanic woman kissed away every drop of herself she could find on Barbara's face. She had tasted herself on her fingers but it was never as sweet as on a lover.

"Come to bed. I want to...I need to make you come..." Renee said before captured Barbara's mouth once again.

Directing Barbara onto her back, Renee knelt between her legs. Gently spreading the muscular thighs, the detective again enjoyed the aroma of her young lover. The dark red patch drew her like a magnet. She didn't fight the pull.

Lowering her face, Renee parted the outer lips with her fingers before delving into the tender, aroused tissues with her tongue. The tangy flavor of the fiery-haired woman was ambrosia to the cop.

Sealing her lips around Barbara's labia, she shoved her tongue inside the girl and sucked on the hot flesh for all she was worth.

Barbara thrust her hips up at the contact. She was already nearly there and it wouldn't take long...

Extracting as much of the girl's juices as she could, Renee moved her lips up and started suckling the hard, little nubbin poking out of it's protective sheath. The action of her mouth on Barbara's clit brought the young hero to a shuddering orgasm.

"OH MY GOD!" Barbara screamed, her body arched off the bed and rigid in it's ecstasy.

Falling back, she lay there panting. Renee crawled up alongside her. Barbara opened her eyes to see the lovely woman smiling at her. She ran her fingers into the thick dark hair and pulled Renee to her.

They shared a long, soft, passionate kiss. And more than just a kiss.

"God, if I'd known you could do that to me, I'd've seduced you long ago, Renee."

Chuckling, Renee replied, "Not too long though. Wouldn't want to get nailed with statutory..."

"Shut up and come here, I want you again..." Barbara said, tugging at the woman. Renee happily complied.

Later, as the two sweaty lovers held each other, Barbara whispered, "What were you saying about having better days?"

Renee chuckled, "They're starting now I think..."

Barbara followed her gaze to the clock which stood at 2:54 and giggled too. It was well into the new day.

* * *

Several weeks later, Harvey Bullock, back from medical leave, was heading home from a late-night poker game. He happened to be driving through south Midtown. He glanced over at the dyke nightclub and almost drove up onto the sidewalk.

Walking out of the GrrlBar were his partner and his boss' daughter. Smiling at each other. And holding hands!

He knew about Renee. Spending so much time together, they learned more about each other than any spouse could. Much as he griped or joked about dykes and fags (a defense mechanism Renee called it), he loved his partner. She was one in a million and if she wanted to be with women. Well, that was okay with him.

But cute, sweet little Barbara Gordon! He could've been knocked over with a feather.

Well, it was their life. Their secret, if they wanted it to be. Smiling to himself, Harvey continued to his little apartment, happy that his partner was finally happy.


End file.
